Llista de capítols
El manga, creat per Eiichiro Oda, es publica setmanalment a la revista Shonen Jump des de l'any 1998 i posteriorment publicat en volums per l'editorial Shueisha. Actualment ja se n'han publicat més de 600 capítols. Quan el manga constava de més de 520 capítols, l'autor va anunciar que tot just es trobava al bell mig de la història, de manera que s'estima que l'obra arribarà als 1000 capítols. =Llista de volums de One Piece= Volum 0 * Volum 0. Especial Strong World (ストロングワールド) ** Capítol 0. Especial Strong World (ストロングワールド) Volums 1 al 20 Volums 11 a 20 ; * Volum 11. El més malvat de l'Est (東一番の悪) ** Capítol 091. Darts (DARTS) ** Capítol 092. El paradís (幸せ) ** Capítol 093. Caient en picat (下へまいります) ** Capítol 094. La Segona Persona (二人目) ** Capítol 095. Gira, molinet (まわれ風車) ** Capítol 096. El més malvat de l'Est (東一番の悪) ** Capítol 097. Sindai Kitetsu (三代鬼徹) ** Capítol 098. Nuvols negres (暗雲) ** Capítol 099. Luffy mor (ルフィが死んだ) ; * Volum 12. Comença la llegenda (伝説は始まった) ** Capítol 100. Comença la llegenda (伝説は始まった) ** Capítol 101. La Muntanya Invertida (リヴァースマウンテン) ** Capítol 102. I ara, la Grand Line (さて、偉大なる航路) ** Capítol 103. La balena (クジラ) ** Capítol 104. La promesa del Capità (約束の岬) ** Capítol 105. Log Pose (記録指針) ** Capítol 106. La ciutat de la benvinguda (歓迎の町) ** Capítol 107. Llum de lluna i lapides (月光と墓標) ** Capítol 108. Els 100 caça-recompenses (100人の賞金稼ぎ) ; * Volum 13. Tot està bé!!! (大丈夫!!!) ** Capítol 109. Una qüestió de responsabilitat(責任問題) ** Capítol 110. La nit no s'ha acabat (夜は終わらない) ** Capítol 111. L'Organizació Secreta del Crim (秘密犯罪会社) ** Capítol 112. Luffy vs. Zoro (ルフィ VS ゾロ) ** Capítol 113. Tot està bé!!! (大丈夫!!!) ** Capítol 114. La ruta (進路) ** Capítol 115. L'aventura a Little Garden (冒険のリトルガーデン) ** Capítol 116. Gengantí (でっけェ) ** Capítol 117. Dorry and Brogy (ドリーとブロギー) ; * Volum 14. L'instint (本能) ** Capítol 118. Hi ha algú més (誰かいる) ** Capítol 119. Improvisant (姑息) ** Capítol 120. El ogre vermell plora (赤鬼が泣いた) ** Capítol 121. Ja ho sabia (わかっていた) ** Capítol 122. Un cos mort és inútil(死人は役に立たぬ) ** Capítol 123. Luffy vs. Mr. 3 (ルフィ VS Mr. 3) ** Capítol 124. El te és molt bó (お茶がうめェ) ** Capítol 125. El Campió de la cera (キャンドルチャンピオン) ** Capítol 126. L'instint (本能) ; * Volum 15. Seguiu tot recte (まっすぐ!!!) ** Capítol 127. Den Den Mushi (電伝虫) ** Capítol 128. Orgull de Pirata (海賊簱) ** Capítol 129. Seguiu tot recte!!! (まっすぐ!!!) ** Capítol 130. Velocitat màxima (最高速度) ** Capítol 131. Wapol Pliking (ブリキのワポル) ** Capítol 132. Veus? (ね) ** Capítol 133. Aventura en el País Sense Nom (名もなき国の冒険) ** Capítol 134. Dra. Kureha (Dr.くれは) ** Capítol 135. Lapins (ラパーン) ** Capítol 136. Un home anomenat Dalton (ドルトンという男) ; * Volum 16. Carregant la seva pròpia voluntat (受け継がれる意志) ** Capítol 137. Devesall (雪崩) ** Capítol 138. Cim (頂上) ** Capítol 139. Introducció d'en Tony Tony Chopper (トニートニー・チョッパー登場) ** Capítol 140. Castell de neu (雪の住む城) ** Capítol 141. Curandero (ヤブ医者) ** Capítol 142. Bandera pirata i cirerers (ドクロと桜) ** Capítol 143. Inexpert (不器用) ** Capítol 144. Història de neu (雪物語) ** Capítol 145. Carregant la seva pròpia voluntat(受け継がれる意志) ; * Volum 17. Els cirerers d'en Hiruluk (ヒルルクの桜) ** Capítol 146. Batalla en la defènsa nacional(国防戦) ** Capítol 147. Mentida descarada (ウソッパチ) ** Capítol 148. No la pots destruir (折れない) ** Capítol 149. Rumble!! (RUMBLE!!) ** Capítol 150. El canó de 7 trets de la Corona Reial de Drum (ロイヤルドラムクラウン7連散弾ブリキング大砲) ** Capítol 151. Els cels de Drum(ドラムの空) ** Capítol 152. Lluna plena (満月) ** Capítol 153. Els cirerers d'en Hiruluk (ヒルルクの桜) ** Capítol 154. Cap a Alabasta (アラバスタへ) ** Capítol 155. Sir Crocodile el Pirata (海賊　サー・クロコダイル) ; * Volum 18. Introducció de l'Ace (エース登場) ** Capítol 156. L'home del temps (オカマ日和) ** Capítol 157. Introducció de l'Ace (エース登場) ** Capítol 158. Desembarcar a Alabasta (上陸のアラバスタ) ** Capítol 159. Vinga (来いよ) ** Capítol 160. A les 8 en punt, al Cafè de les Aranyes (スパイダーズカフェに8時) ** Capítol 161. Erumalu, la Ciutat Verda (緑の町エルマル) ** Capítol 162. Aventura en la nació de sorra (砂の国の冒険) ** Capítol 163. Yuba, poble de l'Exèrcit Rebel (反乱軍の町ユバ) ** Capítol 164. Jo estimo aquest país (国が好き) ** Capítol 165. Operació: Utopia (作戦名ユートピア) ** Capítol 166. Luffy vs. Vivi (ルフィ VS ビビ) ; * Volum 19. Rebel·lió (反乱) ** Capítol 167. Front de batalla (戦線) ** Capítol 168. Base Pluvial, la Ciutat dels Somnis (夢の町　レインベース) ** Capítol 169. El Guerrer més fort del Regne (王国最強の戦士) ** Capítol 170. Ha començat (始まる) ** Capítol 171. Kohza, el Líder de l'Exèrcit Rebel (反乱軍統率者コーザ) ** Capítol 172. Rebel·lió (反乱) ** Capítol 173. Cocodril banana (バナナワニ) ** Capítol 174. Mr. Princep (Mr. プリンス) ** Capítol 175. Alliberament (解放) ** Capítol 176. Rush!! (Rush!!) ; * Volum 20. El combat final serà en Alubarna (決戦はアルバーナ) ** Capítol 177. 30 Milions vs. 81 Milions (3000万 VS 8100万) ** Capítol 178. Level: Grand Line (LEVEL. G・L) ** Capítol 179. El combat final serà en Alubarna (決戦はアルバーナ) ** Capítol 180. El Regne animal d'Alabasta (アラバスタ動物ランド) ** Capítol 181. El concurs del Super Ànec Manat (超カルガモクイズ) ** Capítol 182. Rogit (怒号) ** Capítol 183. Comandant Karoo (カルー隊長) ** Capítol 184. Carrer Molehill, número 4 (モグラ塚4番街) ** Capítol 185. Uoh, de veritat? (へーそう) ** Capítol 186. 4 (4) Volums 21 a 30 ; * Volum 21. Una nació ideal (理想郷) ** Capítol 187. Cordinació (互角) ** Capítol 188. L'home del Kenpo (オカマ拳法) ** Capítol 189. 2 (2) ** Capítol 190. Clima-Tact (天候棒) ** Capítol 191. La dona que controla el temps(天候を操る女) ** Capítol 192. Avís de tornado (旋風注意報) ** Capítol 193. Una nació ideal (理想郷) ** Capítol 194. Tallant l'acer (鉄を斬る) ** Capítol 195. Mr. Bushido (Mr. 武士道) ; * Volum 22. Hope!! (HOPE!!) ** Capítol 196. 1 (1) ** Capítol 197. Els líders (統率者達) ** Capítol 198. 4:15 p.m. (午後四時十五分) ** Capítol 199. Hope!! (HOPE!!) ** Capítol 200. Luffy d'Aigua (水ルフィ) ** Capítol 201. Nico Robin (ニコ ・ ロビン) ** Capítol 202. La Tomba Reial (王家の墓) ** Capítol 203. Com Croco (ワニっぽい) ** Capítol 204. Red (RED) ** Capítol 205. La base secreta de la Banda Sand-Sand(砂砂団秘密基地) ; * Volum 23. L'aventura de la Vivi (ビビの冒険) ** Capítol 206. Ignició (点火) ** Capítol 207. Malsón (悪夢) ** Capítol 208. Esperit gurdià (守護神) ** Capítol 209. Et superaré(越えて行く) ** Capítol 210. 0 (0) ** Capítol 211. Rei (王) ** Capítol 212. Una mica de justicia (いくつかの正義) ** Capítol 213. VIP (VIP) ** Capítol 214. El plà de fugida de la Nació de Sorra(砂の国脱出作戦) ** Capítol 215. Last Waltz (Last Waltz) ** Capítol 216. L'aventura de la Vivi (ビビの冒険) ; * Volum 24. El somni d'un home (人の夢) ** Capítol 217. Allunyat de mi (密航者) ** Capítol 218. Per què el Log Pose és esfèric? (「記録指針」が丸い理由) ** Capítol 219. Masira, el Rei del reflotament (サルベージ王マシラ) ** Capítol 220. Passeig al fons del mar (海底散歩) ** Capítol 221. Monstres (怪物) ** Capítol 222. El moment dels novells (大型ルーキー) ** Capítol 223. Juro solemnement que no lluitaré per cap motiu en aquest poble (ワタクシはこの町では決してケンカしないと誓います) ** Capítol 224. Els falsos somnis (夢を見るな) ** Capítol 225. El somni d'un home (人の夢) ** Capítol 226. El Rei de l'exploració submarina Suju (海底探索王ショウジョウ) ; * Volum 25. L'home dels cent milions (一億の男) ** Capítol 227. Norland el Mentider (うそつきノーランド) ** Capítol 228. L'últim líder de l'Aliança Saruyama, Montblanc Cricket (「猿山連合軍最終園長」モンブラン・クリケット) ** Capítol 229. Anem a menjar (メシを食おう) ** Capítol 230. Seguiu al ocell del sud!! (サウスバードを追え!!) ** Capítol 231. Bellamy el Hiena (ハイエナのベラミー) ** Capítol 232. L'home dels cent milions (一億の男) ** Capítol 233. L'autoritat màxima del món (世界最高権力) ** Capítol 234. Si us plau, estiguin segurs de recordar-ho (ご記憶下さいます様に) ** Capítol 235. El corrent Knock-Up (突き上げる海流) ** Capítol 236. El vaixell navega cap al cel (船は空をゆく) ; * Volum 26. Aventura en l'Illa del Déu (神の島の冒険) ** Capítol 237. En el cel (上空にて) ** Capítol 238. La Porta del Paradís (天国の門) ** Capítol 239. La Platja de l'Àngel (エンジェルビーチ) ** Capítol 240. L'enegia dels dials (ダイアル・エネルギー) ** Capítol 241. El Judici del Paradís (天の裁き) ** Capítol 242. Criminals de 2à Classe (第2級犯罪者) ** Capítol 243. Proves (試練) ** Capítol 244. SOS (SOS) ** Capítol 245. Aventura en l'Illa del Déu (神の島の冒険) ** Capítol 246. Satori, Sacerdot del Bosc Perdut (迷いの森の神官サトリ) ; * Volum 27. Obertura (序曲) ** Capítol 247. La prova de les esferes (玉の試練) ** Capítol 248. Déu original vs. Sacerdot (元神様VS神官) ** Capítol 249. La ciutat oculta en els núvols (雲隠れの村) ** Capítol 250. El drac d'esferes (玉ドラゴン) ** Capítol 251. Obertura (序曲) ** Capítol 252. Junction (JUNCTION) ** Capítol 253. Vearth (ヴァース) ** Capítol 254. Albàda (夜明曲) ** Capítol 255. L'anaconda i l'equip d'exploradors (うわばみと探索組) ; * Volum 28. Wiper, el diable lluitador (「戦鬼」ワイパー) ** Capítol 256. Wiper, el diable lluitador (「戦鬼」ワイパー) ** Capítol 257. combat de dials (貝バトル) ** Capítol 258. Diversos camins al sud (いろんな南) ** Capítol 259. Pirata Zoro vs. Guerrer Braham (海賊ゾロvs戦士ブラハム) ** Capítol 260. Pirata Luffy vs. Diable lluitador Wiper (海賊ルフィvs戦鬼ワイパー) ** Capítol 261. Guerrer Genbou vs. Comandant de l'Exèrcit Diví Yama (戦士ゲンボウvs神兵長ヤマ) ** Capítol 262. Pirata Chopper vs. Sacerdot Gedatsu (海賊チョッパーvs神官ゲダツ) ** Capítol 263. Pirata Nami i el cavaller del cel vs. Sotcomandants de l'Exercit Diví Hotori and Kotori (海賊ナミと変な騎士vs副神兵長ホトリとコトリ) ** Capítol 264. Guerrer Kamakiri vs. Déu Enel (戦士カマキリvs神・エネル) ; * Volum 29. Oratori (聖譚曲) ** Capítol 265. Pirata Robin vs. Comandant de l'Exèrcit Diví Yama (海賊ロビンvs神兵長ヤマ) ** Capítol 266. Pirata Chopper vs. Sacerdot Ohm (海賊チョッパーvs神官オーム) ** Capítol 267. Marxa (行進曲) ** Capítol 268. Suite (組曲) ** Capítol 269. Concerto (協奏曲) ** Capítol 270. Serenata (小夜曲) ** Capítol 271. Pirata Zoro vs. Sacerdot Ohm (海賊ゾロvs神官オーム) ** Capítol 272. Obra (戯曲) ** Capítol 273. Quintet (五重奏) ** Capítol 274. Oratori (聖譚曲) ** Capítol 275. Divina Comèdia (神曲) ; * Volum 30. Capriccio (狂想曲) ** Capítol 276. Shandia Rhythm (SHANDIA RHYTHM) ** Capítol 277. Màxim (箴言) ** Capítol 278. Conis (コニス) ** Capítol 279. Pirata Luffy vs. Déu Enel (海賊ルフィvs神・エネル) ** Capítol 280. Emergència (浮上) ** Capítol 281. Deathpiea (デスピア) ** Capítol 282. Desitg (望み) ** Capítol 283. Front en l'operació de rescat de l'amor(恋の救出前線) ** Capítol 284. Nois dolents (悪ィな) ** Capítol 285. Capriccio (狂想曲) Volums 31 a 40 ; ; * Volum 31. Estic aquí (ここにいる) ** Capítol 286. El monstre de Shandora (シャンドラの魔物) ** Capítol 287. Deïcida (神殺し) ** Capítol 288. Maledicció (祟り) ** Capítol 289. Lluna plena (望月) ** Capítol 290. El foc de Shandora (シャンドラの灯) ** Capítol 291. Estic aquí (ここにいる) ** Capítol 292. No ens tornarem a veure, com la lluna coberta pels nuvols(あふことは片われ月の雲隠れ) ** Capítol 293. Bolero (舞曲) ** Capítol 294. Esfera de llamps (雷迎) ** Capítol 295. Carbassera gegant (巨大豆蔓) ; * Volum 32. Cançó d'amor (島の歌声) ** Capítol 296. Situació de grans alçades (最空局面) ** Capítol 297. Resar per la terra (大地讃称) ** Capítol 298. Cançó d'amor (島の歌声) ** Capítol 299. Fantasia (幻想曲) ** Capítol 300. Simfonia (交響曲) ** Capítol 301. Jo he estat aquí (我ここに至る) ** Capítol 302. Sonata Finale (最終楽章) ** Capítol 303. Pirates rics (金持ち海賊団) ** Capítol 304. Aventura en Long Island (長い島の冒険) ** Capítol 305. Foxy el guineu platejada (銀ギツネのフォクシー) ; * Volum 33. Davy Back Fight!! (DAVY BACK FIGHT!!) ** Capítol 306. Cursa Donut!! (ドーナツレース!!) ** Capítol 307. Preparatsss... DONUT!! (レディ~イ　ドーナツ!!) ** Capítol 308. Operació: Obstacles (妨害大作戦) ** Capítol 309. Monstres Groggy (グロッキーモンスターズ) ** Capítol 310. Ring Groggy!! (グロッキーリング!!) ** Capítol 311. Joc dur (ラフゲーム) ** Capítol 312. Goal!! (GOAL!!) ** Capítol 313. Main Event (MAIN EVENT) ** Capítol 314. Combat!!! (コンバット!!!) ** Capítol 315. Cambra secreta (秘密の部屋) ** Capítol 316. Ànima de germà (ブラザー魂) ; * Volum 34. La metròpoli de l'aigua, Water Seven (「水の都」ウォーターセブン) ** Capítol 317. K.O. (K.O.) ** Capítol 318. Clausura (閉会) ** Capítol 319. Almirall del Quarter General de la Marina Aokiji (海軍本部「大将」青キジ) ** Capítol 320. El poder militar definitiu (最高戦力) ** Capítol 321. Un contra un (一騎打ち) ** Capítol 322. Puffing Tom (パッフィング・トム) ** Capítol 323. La metròpoli de l'aigua, Water Seven (「水の都」ウォーターセブン) ** Capítol 324. Aventura en la ciutat d'aigua (水上都市の冒険) ** Capítol 325. la familia Franky (フランキー一家) ** Capítol 326. Iceburg (アイスバーグさん) ** Capítol 327. La illa de les drassanes, el moll número 1 (造船島造船工場1番ドック) ; * Volum 35. Capità (船長) ** Capítol 328. L'incident del pirata segrestat (海賊誘拐事件) ** Capítol 329. El meu nom és "Franky" (おれの名は「フランキー」) ** Capítol 330. Ho he decidit (決めた) ** Capítol 331. Duel (大喧嘩) ** Capítol 332. Luffy vs. Usopp?! (ルフィ vs ウソップ?!) ** Capítol 333. Capità (船長) ** Capítol 334. L'incedent de l'habitació tancada (密室の大事件) ** Capítol 335. Warning (WARNING) ** Capítol 336. Luffy vs. Franky (ルフィ vs フランキー) ; * Volum 36. La 9à justícia (9番目の正義) ** Capítol 337. Els guardians de la metròpoli d'aigua (「水の都」の用心棒) ** Capítol 338. Coup de Vent (風来砲) ** Capítol 339. Rumors (うわさ) ** Capítol 340. La dona que porta tenebres (闇を引く女) ** Capítol 341. Dimoni (悪魔) ** Capítol 342. Emissaris de la foscor (闇の使者) ** Capítol 343. Cipher Pol No. 9 (CIPHER POL No. 9) ** Capítol 344. Forces oposades (抵抗勢力) ** Capítol 345. Ocults (潜伏者) ** Capítol 346. La 9à justícia (9番目の正義) ; * Volum 37. Tom (トムさん) ** Capítol 347. Les sis tècniques (六式) ** Capítol 348. Força de combat (戦闘力) ** Capítol 349. Un ciutadà (一市民) ** Capítol 350. El magatzem sota el pont(橋の下倉庫) ** Capítol 351. Klabautermann (クラバウターマン) ** Capítol 352. Els treballadors de Tom (トムズ　ワーカーズ) ** Capítol 353. El barquer llegendari(伝説の船大工) ** Capítol 354. Tren de mar (海列車) ** Capítol 355. Spandam (スパンダム) ** Capítol 356. Tom (トムさん) ** Capítol 357. Cutty Flam (カティ・フラム) ; * Volum 38. Rocketman!! (ロケットマン!!) ** Capítol 358. Reviure (復活) ** Capítol 359. Bingo (ビンゴ) ** Capítol 360. Aviat partirem (まもなく出航) ** Capítol 361. Posdata (追伸) ** Capítol 362. Marea alta (引き潮) ** Capítol 363. Aqua Laguna (アクア・ラグナ) ** Capítol 364. Kokoro (ココロ) ** Capítol 365. Rocketman!! (ロケットマン!!) ** Capítol 366. Partida!! (出撃!!) ** Capítol 367. Sogeking (そげキング) ; * Volum 39. Lluita (争奪戦) ** Capítol 368. El joc de combat dels trens del mar (海列車バトルゲーム) ** Capítol 369. Ramen Kenpo (ラーメン拳法) ** Capítol 370. No estàs sola(一人じゃない) ** Capítol 371. L'admirable Capità T-Bone (天晴Tボーン大佐) ** Capítol 372. Paratge (パラージュ) ** Capítol 373. El mal necesari (必要悪) ** Capítol 374. Lluita (争奪戦) ** Capítol 375. Els superhomes d'Enies Lobby (エニエス・ロビーの超人達) ** Capítol 376. Entesos!!! (わかった!!!) ** Capítol 377. Gran combat en l'Illa Judicial!! (司法の島の大決戦) ; * Volum 40. Marxe (ギア) ** Capítol 378. Report de danys (被害状況) ** Capítol 379. Dōriki (道力) ** Capítol 380. Exprés cap a la Illa Principal d'Enies Lobby (エニエス・ロビー本島行き急行便) ** Capítol 381. Despatxats (クビ) ** Capítol 382. L'amagatall del dimoni (鬼の隠れ家) ** Capítol 383. Luffy vs. Blueno (ルフィVSブルーノ) ** Capítol 384. Llançem un contraatac (反撃ののろしを上げろ) ** Capítol 385. Hi ha un camí (道はある) ** Capítol 386. Sense cap precedent (前代未聞) ** Capítol 387. Marxe (ギア) ** Capítol 388. Marxe 2 (ギア2) Volums 41 a 50 ; ; * Volum 41. Declaració de guerra (宣戦布告) ** Capítol 389. Resposta (応答) ** Capítol 390. Repte (応戦) ** Capítol 391. La noia coneguda com "Dimoni" (悪魔と呼ばれた少女) ** Capítol 392. Dereshi (デレシ) ** Capítol 393. Olvia (オルビア) ** Capítol 394. Els diables d'Ohara (オハラの悪魔達) ** Capítol 395. Ohara vs. el Govern Mundial (オハラVS世界政府) ** Capítol 396. Saulo(サウロ) ** Capítol 397. Per poder arribar al futur (未来へ届くように) ** Capítol 398. Declaració de guerra (宣戦布告) ** Capítol 399. Saltem al penya-segat!! (滝に向かって飛べ!!) ; * Volum 42. Pirates vs. CP9 (海賊　VS　CP9) ** Capítol 400. La clau de l'alliberament (解放の鍵) ** Capítol 401. Pirates vs. CP9 (海賊　VS　CP9) ** Capítol 402. El 2n parell de manilles (2番の手錠) ** Capítol 403. Mr. Cavallerositat (Mr.騎士道) ** Capítol 404. Franky vs. Fukurou (フランキーVSフクロウ) ** Capítol 405. Poder (パワー) ** Capítol 406. Tornar a la vida (生命帰還) ** Capítol 407. Monstre (モンスター) ** Capítol 408. Monster vs. Kumadori (怪物VSクマドリ) ** Capítol 409. Transmissió d'emergència de males noticies (凶報緊急大放送) ; * Volum 43. L'heroi llegendari (英雄伝説) ** Capítol 410. Nami es fa enorme (ナミ巨大化) ** Capítol 411. Nami vs. Kalifa (ナミVSカリファ) ** Capítol 412. La oportunitat s'ha acabat (好機は終わった) ** Capítol 413. Caçador (狩人) ** Capítol 414. Sanji vs. Jabura (サンジVSジャブラ) ** Capítol 415. Altes temperatures (ヒートアップ) ** Capítol 416. Zoro vs. Kaku (ゾロVSカク) ** Capítol 417. Asura (阿修羅) ** Capítol 418. Luffy vs. Rob Lucci (ルフィVSロブ・ルッチ) ** Capítol 419. L'heroi llegendari (英雄伝説) ; * Volum 44. Tornem (帰ろう) ** Capítol 420. Buster Call (バスターコール) ** Capítol 421. Marxe 3 (ギア3) ** Capítol 422. Rob Lucci (ロブ・ルッチ) ** Capítol 423. La llegenda de la sirena (人魚伝説) ** Capítol 424. Vaixell de fugida (脱出船) ** Capítol 425. Lluita sobre el pont (死闘の橋) ** Capítol 426. Un vaixell que espera al vent (風待ちの船) ** Capítol 427. No és com sembla això és l'infern (ここが地獄じゃあるめェし) ** Capítol 428. Tornem (帰ろう) ** Capítol 429. Completament derrotat (完敗) ** Capítol 430. La suau nevada de la reminiscència (降りそそぐ追想の淡雪) ; * Volum 45. Entenem com et sents (心中お察しする) ** Capítol 431. El puny de l'amor (愛の拳) ** Capítol 432. Capsa de sorpreses (びっくり箱) ** Capítol 433. El nom del mar és (その海の名は) ** Capítol 434. Barbablanca i Pèl-roig (白髭と赤髪) ** Capítol 435. Entenem com et sents (心中お察しする) ** Capítol 436. Pants from Frankyhouse (Pants from Frankyhouse) ** Capítol 437. Completament despullat (裸百貫) ** Capítol 438. Orgull (プライド) ** Capítol 439. La 3a i la 7a persona (3人目と7人目) ** Capítol 440. Puny de foc vs. Barbanegra (火拳vs黒ひげ) ; * Volum 46. Aventura en la Illa Fantasma (ゴースト島の冒険) ** Capítol 441. Duel en la Illa Banaro (バナロ島の決闘) ** Capítol 442. Aventura en el mar maligne (魔の海の冒険) ** Capítol 443. Thriller Bark (スリラーバーク) ** Capítol 444. Aventura en la Illa Fantasma (ゴースト島の冒険) ** Capítol 445. The Zombie (THE ZOMBIE) ** Capítol 446. Doctor Hogback (ドクトル・ホグバック) ** Capítol 447. Els zombies sorpresa (びっくりゾンビ) ** Capítol 448. Moria (モリア) ** Capítol 449. Els quatre homes misteriosos de Thriller Bark (スリラーバークの四怪人) ; * Volum 47. Ennovolat per algún ós (くもり時々ホネ) ** Capítol 450. Els Generals zombie de la nit (将軍ゾンビ) ** Capítol 451. El jardi de les marevelles de Perona (ペローナの不思議の庭) ** Capítol 452. Jigoroh del vent (風のジゴロウ) ** Capítol 453. Ennovolat per algún ós (くもり時々ホネ) ** Capítol 454. Hanauta (ハナウタ) ** Capítol 455. Un dels Set Grans Guerrers del Mar, Gecko Moria (王下七武海ゲッコー・モリア) ** Capítol 456. Dimoni del País del gel (氷の国から来た魔人) ** Capítol 457. Caaaaaaaaaaaaarn!!! (肉~~!!!) ** Capítol 458. No em toquis l'afro (アフロだけは) ** Capítol 459. No puc dic que haver mort sigui cap excusa (死んでごめんじゃないでしょうに) ; * Volum 48. L'aventura de l'Oars (オーズの冒険) ** Capítol 460. Torneu-nos-la abans de l'ocàs!! (夜明け前に取り返せ!!) ** Capítol 461. Caça fantasmes (ゴーストバスター) ** Capítol 462. L'aventura de l'Oars (オーズの冒険) ** Capítol 463. Pirata Sanji vs. Misteriós Absalom (海賊サンジvs怪人アブサロム) ** Capítol 464. El somni de Sanji (サンジの夢) ** Capítol 465. Pirata Usopp vs. Misteriosa Perona (海賊ウソップvs怪人ペローナ) ** Capítol 466. Conclusió (決着) ** Capítol 467. Pirata Zoro vs. Samurai Ryuuma (海賊ゾロvs侍リューマ) ** Capítol 468. Pirata Chopper vs. Misteriós Hogback (海賊チョッパーvs怪人ホグバック) ** Capítol 469. Sortiu, pirates del Barret de Palla!!! (出て来い麦わらの一味!!!) ** Capítol 470. Oars vs. els pirates del Barret de Palla (オーズvs麦わらの一味) ; * Volum 49. Nightmare Luffy (ナイトメア・ルフィ) ** Capítol 471. My Friend (MY FRIEND) ** Capítol 472. Caigut (ダウン) ** Capítol 473. Un dels Set Grans Guerrers del Mar, Bartholomew Kuma (王下七武海　バーソロミュー・くま現る) ** Capítol 474. No et puc ajudar!!! (やるしかねェ!!!) ** Capítol 475. Els pirates del bosc (森の海賊団) ** Capítol 476. Nightmare Luffy (ナイトメア・ルフィ) ** Capítol 477. 3⁄8 (3⁄8) ** Capítol 478. Luffy vs. Luffy (ルフィvsルフィ) ** Capítol 479. El guerrer de l'esperança (希望の戦士) ** Capítol 480. Emboscada (迎撃) ** Capítol 481. Les Ombres d'Asgard (影の集合地) ; * Volum 50. Tornar a aquell lloc (再び辿りつく) ** Capítol 482. Arriba l'alba (朝が来る) ** Capítol 483. El Final d'un Somni (夢の終わり) ** Capítol 484. Petjada (ぷに) ** Capítol 485. Tripulació del Barret de Palla, Caçapirates Zoro (麦わらの一味・海賊狩りのゾロ) ** Capítol 486. Piano (ピアノ) ** Capítol 487. Aquella Cançó (あの唄) ** Capítol 488. La Cançó de la Vida (命の唄) ** Capítol 489. La Vuitena Persona (８人目) ** Capítol 490. Tornar a aquell lloc (再び辿りつく) ** Capítol 491. Els Conductors de Peixos Voladors (トビウオライダーズ) Volums 51 a 60 ; ; * Volum 51. Els 11 Supernovas (11人の超新星) ** Capítol 492. Duval, Máscara de Ferro (鉄仮面のデュバル) ** Capítol 493. Em Coneixes(知ってる) ** Capítol 494. La Tragèdia de Duval (デュバルの悲劇) ** Capítol 495. Canó Gaon (ガオン砲) ** Capítol 496. Els Yarukiman Mangrove (ヤルキマン・マングローブ) ** Capítol 497. Aventura en l'Archipelag de les Bombolles de Sabó (シャボン舞う諸島の冒険) ** Capítol 498. Els 11 Supernovas (11人の超新星) ** Capítol 499. El Parc Sabaody (シャボンディパーク) ** Capítol 500. Les Cendres de la Història (歴史の残り火) ** Capítol 501. El Món Comença a Embravir-se (うねり始める世界) ** Capítol 502. L'Incident del Noble Mundial (天竜人の一件) ; * Volum 52. Roger i Rayleigh (ロジャーとレイリー) ** Capítol 503. La Illa en el Caos (荒立つ島) ** Capítol 504. El Front d'Atac dels Pirates Comença a Movilitzar-se (海賊前線移動中!!) ** Capítol 505. Ós (クマ) ** Capítol 506. Roger i Rayleigh (ロジャーとレイリー) ** Capítol 507. Kizaru Aterra (黄猿上陸) ** Capítol 508. La Illa Masacrada (修羅の島) ** Capítol 509. Kizaru vs. els 4 Capitans (黄猿vs4人の船長) ** Capítol 510. Els Pirates del Barret de Palla vs. L'Arma de Combat (麦わらの一味vs戦闘兵器) ** Capitol 511. El Guerrer de la Destral Sentomaru (鉞かついだ戦桃丸) ** Capítol 512. Sense Noticies d'en Zoro (ゾロ、音沙汰なし) ; * Volum 53. La qualitat del Rei (王の資質) ** Capítol 513. No els puc salvar!!! (救えないっ!!!) ** Capítol 514. Només els bolets creixen fora del cos (カラダカラキノコハエルダケ) ** Capítol 515. Aventura en la Illa de les Dones (女ヶ島の冒険) ** Capítol 516. L'emperadriu Pirata Boa Hancock (海賊女帝ボア・ハンコック) ** Capítol 517. El bany (湯浴み) ** Capítol 518. Arena de Combat (闘技台) ** Capítol 519. La qualitat del Rei (王の資質) ** Capítol 520. Els ulls de la Gorgona (ゴルゴンの目) ** Capítol 521. La marca del Drac Celestial (天駆ける竜の蹄) ** Capítol 522. Malaltia fatal (死に至る病) ; * Volum 54. Ja no ho pot aturar ningú (もう誰にも止められない) ** Capítol 523. Infern (地獄) ** Capítol 524. Ja no ho pot aturar ningú (もう誰にも止められない) ** Capítol 525. La presó submarina Impel Down (海底監獄インペルダウン) ** Capítol 526. Aventura en la gran presó (大監獄の冒険) ** Capítol 527. L' infern carmesí (紅蓮地獄) ** Capítol 528. Jinbe, el cavaller del mar (海峡のジンベエ) ** Capítol 529. La bestia de l' infern (猛獣地獄,) ** Capítol 530. D' infern a infern (地獄へ地獄へ) ** Capítol 531. LV3 L' infern dels famolencs (LV3飢餓地獄) ** Capítol 532. El minotaure, la bestia guardiana (獄卒獣ミノタウロス) ; * Volum 55. Okama a l' infern (地獄に仏) ** Capítol 533. LV4 L' infern ignifug (LV4焦熱地獄) ** Capítol 534. Alcalde Magellan vs. pirata Luffy (監獄署長マゼランVS海賊ルフィ) ** Capítol 535. Col·lega (ダチ) ** Capítol 536. LV5 L' infern gélid (LV5極寒地獄) ** Capítol 537. Okama a l' infern (地獄に仏) ** Capítol 538. LV5.5 New Kama Land (LV5.5番地ニューカマーランド) ** Capítol 539. Emporio Tensionhormon (エンポリオ・テンションホルモン) ** Capítol 540. LV6 L' infern sense fí (LV6無限番地) ** Capítol 541. Una cosa mai vista (未だかつてナッシブル) ; * Volum 56 Gràcies (ありがとう) ** Capítol 542. Un altre incident per ser explicat (やがて語られるもう一つの事件) ** Capítol 543. El Barret de Palla y en Barbanegra (麦わらと黒ひげ) ** Capítol 544. Fins i tot la tapa de la caldera s' obrirà (地獄の釜の蓋もあく) ** Capítol 545. Cap al món exterior, on el sol resplandeix (陽のあたるシャバへ) ** Capítol 546. El capità dels Pirates Tritó, el guerrer del mar Jinbei (魚人海賊団船長"七武海"ジンベエ) ** Capítol 547. Fugida (島破り) ** Capítol 548. Gràcies (ありがとう) ** Capítol 549. El vaixell de guerra parteix (出撃の艦) ** Capítol 550. Caserna General de la Marina (海軍本部) ** Capítol 551. L' emperador del Nou Món "Barbablanca" (四皇"白ひげ") ; * Volum 57 La batalla a la cimera (頂上決戦) ** Capítol 552. L' Ace i en Barbablanca (エースと白ひげ) ** Capítol 553. La batalla a la cimera (頂上決戦) ** Capítol 554. Almirall Akainu (大将赤犬) ** Capítol 555. L' Oars y el seu Kasa (オーズと笠) ** Capítol 556. La justicia prevaldrá!! (正義は勝つ!!) ** Capítol 557. En Ruffy i en Barbablanca (ルフィと白ひげ) ** Capítol 558. Germà petit (弟) ** Capítol 559. Un decret del cel (天命) ** Capítol 560. Els presoners d'Impel Down (インペルダウンの囚人達) ** Capítol 561. Ruffy vs. Mihawk (ルフィVSミホーク) ** Capítol 562. "Gran Remolí Aranya" Squardo (海賊大渦蜘蛛スクアード) ; * Volum 58 El nom d'aquesta Era és Barbablanca (この時代の名を"白ひげ"と呼ぶ) ** Capítol 563. Un home, un cor (心臓一つ 人間一人) ** Capítol 564. L' home que fa tremolar el món (世界を揺らす男) ** Capítol 565. El camí d'Oars (オーズの道) ** Capítol 566. Atac ferotge (猛攻) ** Capítol 567. La plaça Oris del quarter general de la marina (マリンフォード海軍本部オリス広場) ** Capítol 568. Fes el que et doni la gana (勝手にしやがれ) ** Capítol 569. Monstre (怪物) ** Capítol 570. El pont de la vida (命の懸橋) ** Capítol 571. El patíbul (処刑台) ** Capítol 572. Els temps estan canviant (THE TIMES THEY ARE A-CHANGIN') ** Capítol 573. El nom d'aquesta Era és Barbablanca (この時代の名を"白ひげ"と呼ぶ) ; * Volum 59 Mor en Portgas D. Ace (ポートガスD.エース死す) ** Capítol 574. Mor en Portgas D. Ace (ポートガスD.エース死す) ** Capítol 575. Ira sense paraules (言葉なき怒り) ** Capítol 576. El gran pirata Edward Newgate (大海賊エドワード・二ューゲート) ** Capítol 577. Els incidents es succeeixen (畳み掛ける大事件) ** Capítol 578. L' enviat cap a una nova era (新時代へ贈るもの) ** Capítol 579. Segons de coratge (勇気ある数秒) ** Capítol 580. El final de la guerra (終戦) ** Capítol 581. El futur s' acosta sigil·losament (忍びよる未来) ** Capítol 582. En Ruffy i l' Ace (ルフィとエース) ** Capítol 583. la termina Grey, un destí final d' incertesa (不確かな物の終着駅 (グレイ・ターミナル)) ** Capítol 584. L'incident de Porschemi (ポルシェーミの一件) ; * Volum 60 Escolta, germà petit (弟よ) ** Capítol 585. Promeses de germans (兄弟杯 ) ** Capítol 586. La ciutat que fa mala olor (悪臭のする町) ** Capítol 587. No fugiré (おれは、逃げない ) ** Capítol 588. L'oceà d'en Sabo (サボの海) ** Capítol 589. Esforçant-se a la glòria (風雲の志) ** Capítol 590. Escolta, germà petit (弟よ) Volums 61 a 70 ; ; * Volum 61 Romance Down cap al Nou Món (—新しい世界への冒険の夜明け—) ** Capítol 591. Estàs segur de que tot està bé? (それでいいのか) ** Capítol 592. Yell (エール) ** Capítol 593. Notícies (NEWS) ** Capítol 594. Missatge (メッセージ ) ** Capítol 595. Compromis (宣誓) ** Capitol 596. Espectre (SPECTRUM) ** Capítol 597. 3D 2Y (３ディー２ワイ) ** Capítol 598. 2 anys després (2年後) ** Capítol 599. Els 9 pirates (九人の海賊 ) ** Capítol 600. L´illa del reinicí(再出発の島) ** Capítol 601. Romance Down cap al Nou Món (—新しい世界への冒険の夜明け—) ** Capítol 602. Direcció del timó...Cap avall!! (下舵いっぱい!!) ** Capítol 603. Guardeu això als vostres cors (心に留めておけ) ; * Volum 62 Aventura a l'Illa Tritó (魚人島の冒険) ** Capítol 604. En les profunditats (深層 へ) ** Capítol 605. El kraken i els pirates (クラーケンと海賊) ** Capítol 606. Aventura en les profunditats del mar (深海の冒険) ** Capítol 607. 10,000 metres sota el mar (海底1万m) ** Capítol 608. Un paradís sota el mar (海底の楽園) ** Capítol 609. Aventura a l'Illa Tritó (魚人島の冒険) ** Capítol 610. L'adivina Madame Shirley (占い師マダムシャーリー) ** Capítol 611. Hordy Jones (ホーディ・ジョーンズ) ** Capítol 612. Liderats pels taurons que vam salvar (助けたサメに連れられて) ** Capítol 613. La princesa en la torre reforçada (硬殻塔の人魚姫) ** Capítol 614. L'ho fet, fet està (やっちまったモンはしょうがねェ) ; * Volum 63 "Otohime i Tiger" '''(オトヒメとタイガー) ** Capítol 615. La maledicció Mato Mato (マトマトの呪い) ** Capítol 616. El dia commemoratiu de la venjança (復讐の記念日) ** Capítol 617. L'impressionant fet de Coral Hill (サンゴヶ丘で大事件) ** Capítol 618. Proposta (プロポーズ) ** Capítol 619. En el bosc marí (海の森にて) ** Capítol 620. El parc d'atraccions desitjat (憧れの遊園地) ** Capítol 621. Otohime i Tiger (オトヒメとタイガー) ** Capítol 622. Els Pirates del Sol (タイヨウの海賊団) ** Capítol 623. El Pirata Fisher Tiger (海賊フィッシャー・タイガー) ** Capítol 624. La Reina Otohime (オトヒメ王妃) ** Capítol 625. Voluntat heretada (受け継がない意志) * '''Capítols sense recopilar ** Capítol 626. Els tres germans Neptú (ネプチューン3兄弟) ** Capítol 627. Estic en deute (かたじけない) ** Capítol 628. Neteja (大掃除) ** Capitol 629. Un ex-Shichibukai s'interposa en el camí (立ち塞がる元七武海) ** Capítol 630. Resposta agressiva (暴れ出す) ** Capítol 631. Plaça Gyoncorde (ギョンコルド広場) ** Capítol 632. Ja ho sabia (知ってた) Categoria:Capítols Categoria:Llistes